Express the percent as a decimal. $94.4\%$
Answer: $94.4$ percent = $94.4$ per cent = $94.4$ per hundred $94.4\% = \dfrac{94.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{94.4\%} = 0.944$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.